


The one where Lena and Kara kiss for the first time

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever. -Extract from Lena's diary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever. -Extract from Lena's diary.

"So how is it going Lena? Are you feeling any better?" Said the Therapist in a soft tone. 

Lena had started to go to therapy about six months ago as she was feeling empty and depressed, she had no one in the city and her name was like a curse. Going to therapy with Merry made her get slightly better, she finally took over the company and started making a name outside the family.

 

"I'm...good, today I felt a thing I haven't felt in like forever" Lena said with a shy smile. 

"I'm happy to hear that Lena, what did you feel?" 

"Alive. I felt alive, and it's because of this person I met..."

"Lena if that person make you feel, you should be around as much as possible, it'll make you better"

 

\-----

Lena and Kara had been doing loads of interviews, and at one point the reporter realized that it was a little bit better if she just invited Lena over to her apartment or for a walk. There was a connection between them that it just felt right. Holding hands without even realizing. 

Lena stoped going to therapy as she found home in Kara, strangely enough she realized that home it's not necessarily a place. 

The reporter knew. She would fly some nights before going to sleep and check if Lena was okay in her loft; sometimes she would hear her cry in the shower or cry until she fell asleep. She was on her mind before falling asleep. She usually texted her some cute puppy gif to put a smile on her "friend's" face. Deep down she knew that it was something more than a friendship. 

She was concerned about hiding who she really was to Lena, she want to tell her she was Supergirl, however, at the same time she knew that knowing that would put Lena in danger or make Lena hate her.

\-----

Lena used to stay up late in her office alone in the building with the security guards downstairs. Sia was one of her favourite artists and she had her album on repeat those nights. Kara thought it was cute. 

That day was exhausting for Lena, well more like all the week. Kara was floating in her window thinking to herself if she should get in.

"What excuse do I have to come to her off at 2AM? None." 

 

It was 2:30 and she was still checking on Lena she looked so sad, her heartbeat was the thing that made Kara go in. She knew she was about to cry and couldn't bare it. Not to Lena, no more. She sneaked in and knocked at the door with some pizza. 

 

Lena's smile was so beautiful that Kara couldn't react for a while. 

"I...I just thought you would be here and I know you sometimes forget to eat ant food is good and pizza...and I um....I brought pizza I thought we could hang out here if you want..." Kara didn't even know if what she had said made any since but the face of the woman in front of her was worth it. 

 

"Thank you so much Kara you have no idea how much I needed you, I mean this, right now" 

"Really?" 

"Yes! Thank you." She smiled gracefully. 

 

They sat in the coach and talked about anything and everything for what seemed like forever. 

"Kara, I want to show you a little secret."

Said Lena standing up and walking in direction to a wall. 

"It involves an ice cream? Because I love them"

"It actually does" she said pressing the wall while it turned and let a machine out. Lena checked out her guest Kara was fascinated. 

"YOU HAVE AN ICE CREAM MACHINE IN YOUR OFFICE!!!" She said as exited as a 6 year old. 

"I do, what's your favourite?" 

"Oh I... I love them all you pick" 

"Okay I know one you will love" a few seconds later Lena came back with a rainbow ice cream with sparkles and gave it to Kara. 

"I.... wow" Kara was so shocked that she finally found the perfect ice cream that she lost it. 

 

Without them realizing 3 hours passed by. Kara and Lena fell asleep in the coach and hugged in sleep. When they woke up and realized what time it was they knew it was time to start a new day. 

 

*I'm alive was playing*

 

Kara goes for a kiss on the cheek ignoring the fire she feels inside her as she leans closer to Lena but by mistake she kisses part of her lips. She likes it and is too shocked, Lena apologizes first even though she doesn't need to but still. They both are shook and touch their lips. Lena leans on Kara slowly "Can I?" She says under her breath and softly kisses Kara. The softness of their kiss rapidly becomes more and more passionate and they both feel like floating in the air. And they actually are. "Wow" Kara says softly without leaving much space between their lips. 

"We're are...floating..." Says Lena. 

"There's something I need to tell you Lena..."

She interrupts her without hesitation "That you are supergirl? I know, there can't be two people as beautiful and kind as you Kara, I've always known"

"So you don't hate me?" Said Kara surprised. 

"How could I?" And they both kissed passionately again and again. And landed. 

Before Kara left her arms Lena had to ask. 

"So, what are we now?" 

"Supercorp" said Kara, she kissed Lena and left.


End file.
